


against all odds, we're still here

by doctorsimmons



Series: fitzsimmons sunrise drabble verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Post 4x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmons/pseuds/doctorsimmons
Summary: jemma and fitz came back to each other. in quiet triumph, they watch the sun rise.





	

After Fitz and Jemma reunite, they reluctantly untangle themselves from their hug and, without breaking contact, lace their fingers together as they walk through the halls to their shared living space. Jemma would have kissed him if they hadn’t been right in front of Director Mace; as soon as Fitz closes the door, she embraces him again, and they’re home. He presses a reassuring kiss to the top of her head, and she tilts her head up, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. She tugs Fitz over to their bed, and the pair falls onto the bed into a tangle of limbs; Fitz wraps an arm around her waist, gently turning Jemma to face him, while his other hand plays with her hair. He presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, and she smiles a grateful sliver of a smile, pulling the duvet over both of them. They lay silently, as physically close as two people can possibly be, soaking in each other’s presence.

 

After staying this way for a while, Fitz notices that Jemma is shaking. Worriedly, he asks, “what’s wrong?”

 

“You came back to me,” she whispers, her voice quivering, and a tear rolls down her cheek. Fitz gently wipes it away with his thumb, cradling her face in his hands.

 

“Why wouldn’t I,” Fitz asks, and, as the entirety of the day’s events hit him, he begins to cry himself.

 

“Shh, shh, I’m right here,” Jemma says, gently rubbing his back, her face pressed into the crook of his neck so he can’t see her cry. She can hear the strong, steady lub-dub of his heartbeat, a reassuring, comforting sound. The pair lapses back into silence, and eventually, Jemma dozes off. Fitz, unable to sleep, lies holding Jemma who, even in her sleep, clings to her best friend, reassuring herself that he won’t be taken away from her again. When Fitz notices the time, he realizes dawn is near, and he nudges Jemma awake so they can watch the sunrise together.

 

Upon hearing Fitz’s voice, Jemma wakes, and eases herself into a seated position beside Fitz, so she can look him in the eye. She smiles and, without needing to ask, she knows why he woke her. Fitz gets out of bed, puts on his slippers, and walks over to the door, waiting for Jemma. She puts on a pair of socks, grabs the blanket neatly folded under her side of the bed for moments like this, and joins Fitz at the door. As they walk down the hall to their sunrise-watching place, their hands find each other’s again, fingers interlocking like pieces of a puzzle, meant to fit perfectly. Once they reach the window, they sit down, Fitz to the left, Jemma on the right; she unfolds the blanket, wrapping it around them, and rests her head on his shoulder, slipping her left arm around him so she can rest her head on his shoulder. Fitz leans in to kiss Jemma, and he can feel her smiling. 

 

As the darker hues of night give way to brilliant oranges, yellows, pinks, and reds, they sit, grateful to be with each other, to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "we're still here" by sleeping at last. as always, thanks to laura for beta-ing and encouraging.  
> you can find me @DOCTORSlMMONS on twitter (the 'i' is a lowercase 'L'), and on tumblr @ doctorsimmons.


End file.
